


【All辛24H】CA谍战AU

by Shamco



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamco/pseuds/Shamco
Summary: 基本上是魔改柏林谍影paro。尽管背景设定在冷战时期东柏林，但因为我历史知识的匮乏以及对谍战的无知，基本上就没有什么对间谍工作的描写，差不多就是流水账开车。所有间谍知识（如果有的话）属于约翰勒卡雷，人物属于尼尔盖曼以及特里普拉切特。





	【All辛24H】CA谍战AU

起先亚茨拉斐尔以为那是只猫——他的书店附近野猫聚集，且和他都混了脸熟。这时是夜里一点钟，外面下着暴雨，他被一阵接一阵的炸雷闹得无法安睡，躺在睡榻上掰着手指玩。他总疑心自己没有关严后门，恐怕雨水会从门缝漫进来，使得门框和那一块地板发霉变色。那暗哑的呻吟声，按理来说他是听不到的，然而他硬是受什么感召一般一个激灵坐了起来。只是等他认真侧耳细听时，那响动又消失了。

亚茨拉斐尔趿拉起拖鞋向后门走去时，心里忽然往下一沉——转念一想，那声音其实类人。

他第一眼甚至都没有发现，直到一道闪电恰好划过，整个天幕阴沉沉地闪烁起来时，他忽然就看见了泥水垃圾里的那团黑影，一端露出了一把可疑的棕发。

亚茨拉斐尔就这样救下了克鲁利。

这男人昏迷不深。差不多就在亚茨拉斐尔费尽力气把他拖进室内之后，他短暂地醒转过来。他甚至只能睁开半边眼睛，但还是竭力调动起唇舌，几乎是用气声道：“你不该……”

“你不应该管我。”他的原话是这句。在逐渐能吃能动之后，他开始把这句话挂在嘴边。此刻他开口时因为动作稍有些气喘，嘴唇摩挲着亚茨拉斐尔的耳廓，把这句话清清楚楚地呵进他的耳朵里，“你应该把我留在垃圾堆里。”

“那你就死了。”亚茨拉斐尔答道。他还想对克鲁利责备两句，比如“你不该这样伤救命恩人的心”或者“小心纱布”，但这男人伸手探向他的阴茎，极富技巧地用拇指搓揉刮擦起他的冠状沟，让所有语句都化作了无意义的呢喃和呻吟。克鲁利抽插得慢而深，力气极大，渐渐地把亚茨拉斐尔顶到了床头，正好让他的脑袋在床头板上不轻不重地磕了一下。这一磕让两个人都乐不可支地笑出声来。克鲁利笑着笑着，忽然低头一口咬住身下人肩颈交接处的皮肉，下身和手上动作都开始加速，直到两个人都抽搐着到达高潮。

亚茨拉斐尔不知道其他救人命者是不是会和拯救对象上床，但这事的责任绝不在他——克鲁利换药时为了分散注意力，讲述起自己是如何被同事背叛并且挨了一枪，目前又是如何孤立无援举目无依，亚茨拉斐尔听着听着，手上的动作就不由自主地慢了下来，而克鲁利大概是为了催他快一点，只是刚扭过头看了亚茨拉斐尔一眼，就忽然愣了住，接着就抬手揪住他的衣领吻了上来。亚茨拉斐尔失去了平衡，两个人几乎是撞在了一起，当时亚茨拉斐尔就觉得自己下唇磕破了。这场景显然没有多少浪漫可言。在退出这个吻时，亚茨拉斐尔甚至还在想刚才那句“同事背叛”的意思。

克鲁利是个间谍，他对此毫不避讳。亚茨拉斐尔没有见过间谍，更没有见过克鲁利这样……的间谍。几个大词常常从他脑海里划过去，大部分不是好词，他于是把它们再赶回去。但不论如何，他至少相信他确实是个间谍，毕竟什么人会在雨夜身负枪伤逃亡呢？又或许，亚茨拉斐尔想，他只是被克鲁利迷惑了——克鲁利有着哀伤清澈的一双眼睛，几乎有点孩子气，在那双眼睛的注视下，亚茨拉斐尔愿意相信他说的一切。也是在这双眼睛的注视下，他最终顺从地让克鲁利把自己从沙发牵到了床上，甚至在克鲁利开始拉扯他的上衣时，依然一个字都说不出来。

克鲁利总念叨着要走，说他随时会消失，他很快会离开，他们再也不会见面，他有“必须完成的事”，他“是个危险的人”。不用看他说这话的神情，亚茨拉斐尔都知道他说的是实话。间谍生活可不都是这样么？他告诉他自己完全能理解，甚至可以提供帮助，只要——

“你走之前告诉我一声就好。”

彼时克鲁利的手指正在亚茨拉斐尔的屁股里大卖苦力。每当克鲁利挤压他的前列腺时，他都会轻轻吸气，偶尔揉按得狠了，他就会咬住克鲁利摩挲自己脸颊的手指练练牙齿。他们白日宣淫，或者说是克鲁利压根儿不在乎他们何时宣淫，而亚茨拉斐尔一旦落入克鲁利的魔爪，就无暇顾及宣淫的具体时机。你这发情的老兔子，亚茨拉斐尔无声骂道，你这吊儿郎当的流氓，你这没心没肺的……这些话堵在他喉头，音节糅杂在一起，最后被冲上头顶心的快感打散成了破碎的嗯嗯啊啊。克鲁利只用手指干他的屁眼，就把他干到了高潮。亚茨拉斐尔单身了一辈子，平生与上床最接近的时刻就是在工人俱乐部跳集体舞时，有个姑娘对他笑了一下。他自渎时都无法获得什么快感，高潮往往稀释在他旁支斜逸的思绪里，只剩下象征性的肌肉抽搐和射精。因此和克鲁利在一起之后，此人层出不穷的床上花样经常是让亚茨拉斐尔高潮得不明所以，往往是还没弄清克鲁利具体干了什么，高潮就像当头一棒把他掀了翻——他觉得自己仿佛成了一根快感的通道，克鲁利在这一头，他的大脑在那一头，而后被管道里汹涌而来的快感洪流冲刷抚平了所有沟回。就在这样大脑空白的时刻，他终于失去了对喉头肌肉的控制，那些话就这样自己淌了出来：

“你要走的话……”

“什么？”克鲁利小心伸展着他的长手长脚，在窄小的床上闪转腾挪，“我不走。我要换个姿势。”

“我是说，如果有一天你要离开这里，离开我，”亚茨拉斐尔低声说，“我不怪你。你走之前告诉我一声就好。”

亚茨拉斐尔已经无法顾及刚才这句话说得有失体面而充满歧义，就好像他爱上了他，怕他不告而别一样——他肯定不是这个意思。“后悔食言”这个念头目前在他的脑海里只是海底的模糊震动，都没能把海浪送上意识的沙滩。“他怎么又行了”倒正在沙滩上一浪更比一浪高。克鲁利把他很行的部分一鼓作气送进了亚茨拉斐尔的屁股里，这刺激有些大，让两个人都深深地吸了口气。在这短暂的停顿中，亚茨拉斐尔又开了口：

“至少留个字条。”

他感到身后的克鲁利似乎一瞬间没了声息。尽管自己还能感觉到他深埋自己体内的阴茎搏动的青筋，他的呼吸喷在他的头顶，扰动着一簇支起的乱发，但在那一瞬间的沉默里，克鲁利去了一个很远的地方，一个他不认识的世界。好在这感觉也只有一瞬，克鲁利很快把脸埋进亚茨拉斐尔的头发里，用双唇慢慢寻找他的后颈，轻声喃喃：

“我会的。”

他们俩都知道这话不是真的。

就像为了证明什么一样，克鲁利第二天早晨消失了。亚茨拉斐尔吃了一天两人份的饭食，在第三天换了一床床单，第四天彻底打扫了整间书店，第五天中午如常参加了党支部会议——主要是在乒乓球房里喝着茶互相议论自己领到了多少工人报，在街上站了多久，又是怎样掏钱买下自己的报纸然后偷偷扔掉的。亚茨拉斐尔虽然不参与这些讨论，但他也对这种活动相当腻歪。只是他从不扔掉那些报纸，尽管有同志愿意帮忙把它们拆开粉碎毁尸灭迹，但他总觉得那样太浪费了。当天下午，亚茨拉斐尔在会议结束后顺着大街慢慢溜达回书店。他回到书店打开他领到的一沓报纸卷子，两条巧克力从里面滚落出来掉在了地上。他忽然意识到自己确实应该把这些报纸送给那位好心同志的——已经不会有人在他开会回来之后抢走他的报纸，手段高超地把钱藏进他的大衣或裤子口袋里，然后分享他用手帕包着带回来的点心了。他甚至无法流泪，就那样僵在原地，魂灵恸哭悲喊，使他连弯腰捡起那两条巧克力都做不到。

因此几周后看见挂在路灯上晃悠的那具尸体时，亚茨拉斐尔已经相当平静了。那可怜人被麻袋罩了头，双手反绑，胸前挂着木牌，上书“叛徒”以及“密谋破坏国家”。那双曾被亚茨拉斐尔认真擦亮的皮鞋现在只剩下一只挂在脚上，鞋头踢破了，满是脏污。亚茨拉斐尔四顾无人，迅速地扒下了那只鞋——这本是双好鞋，不该被别的什么不识货的人顺走。

这只鞋被他带回家擦洗干净，还上了鞋油。他按理该把这鞋就此藏起来——甚至按理来说，他那么竭力地要清除克鲁利留在自己生活中的痕迹，他根本就不该带这件遗物回来。但如今他不仅带了它回来，还把它端端正正地放在了展示架上，挨着一颗镂空雕花的非洲鸵鸟蛋。克鲁利活着，他要自欺以欺人；如今他死了，他大可以去所有人妈的：他所爱的人横死，这是他唯一能做到的悼念。

把这皮鞋放在展示架上还有一个好处：让亚茨拉斐尔能在情绪极度激动时顺手就拿起来，并且抡圆了胳膊投掷到某天非法入室的克鲁利脸上。

“我以为你死了！”亚茨拉斐尔的声音颤抖变调。他抬手一摸，把大鸵鸟蛋在手里掂了掂，雷霆万钧地向克鲁利发射。

“那个死的不是我！”克鲁利抬手挡下蛋壳，随手抓了本书扔了回去。

亚茨拉斐尔难以置信地瞪着克鲁利，站在原地呼哧喘气。

克鲁利慢慢心虚地耷拉了耳朵，小心翼翼地跨过地上的蛋壳碎片，抬起手要和满脸通红浑身打颤的亚茨拉斐尔和好。但亚茨拉斐尔不吃这一套，左右开弓把臂所能及的书本劈头盖脸地砸向他死而复生的爱人。

及至克鲁利把亚茨拉斐尔箍进怀里，他过急过快的呼吸才慢慢平复下来。克鲁利抓起亚茨拉斐尔的手贴上自己的脸颊。

“我成功了”他轻声说，“我还活着。”

亚茨拉斐尔又急又重地吻上了他，磕破了克鲁利的下嘴唇。克鲁利少有地顺从着亚茨拉斐尔，任由他拉拽着自己领口，对着自己推推搡搡。两个人磕磕绊绊手脚打结地从店厅挪到了亚茨拉斐尔的卧室，期间两人的裤子都已经不知所踪。亚茨拉斐尔向后倒退着坐在床沿，伸手牵着克鲁利胀痛勃发的阴茎把他拉向自己近前，使这高个男人倒吸了一口凉气。这口气最终没了机会能再被吐出来——亚茨拉斐尔张口裹住那湿润饱满的阴茎头轻轻一嘬，接着舌尖绕着铃口慢慢打圈，让克鲁利接二连三地嘶嘶抽气，把呻吟都冲回了喉咙里。他抓住亚茨拉斐尔的头发，想挺腰深入，却被亚茨拉斐尔抬手抵在胯部制止了。亚茨拉斐尔拿出吃冰棍的兴头，前前后后上上下下地把这根通红滚烫的可怜阴茎调戏了个遍，直到克鲁利从喉头发出小狗般的呜咽，亚茨拉斐尔抬眼看他，一下子撞进了那双太妃糖一样的眼睛里失了神，这才给了克鲁利放倒他的机会。他们换了四个姿势干了两次半——半次是指他们中途从床上滚落下来，导致亚茨拉斐尔不得不再花一点时间揉揉哄哄克鲁利磕疼了的尾椎，等着小克鲁利重新精神起来。干到最后，亚茨拉斐尔已经射无可射，阴茎半软半硬地蜷在小腹，随着克鲁利的顶撞小口小口地吐着透明水儿。他尝试了两次才发出了一点声音，让克鲁利“快一点”。

“还要、嗯、快？”克鲁利气喘吁吁地质疑，字词随着动作被迫断了句，“我、已经、不年、嗯轻、了。”

“我说……”亚茨拉斐尔可怜巴巴地呻吟道，“请你快，快射吧……”

克鲁利从善如流，十分努力地冲刺一番，果然很快射了。

克鲁利大松一口气倒在亚茨拉斐尔身边，被后者用力扯住了头发。他顺着力道抬头，望向倚坐着的亚茨拉斐尔。

“这是道别吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问他。克鲁利刚想开口，亚茨拉斐尔接着说了下去。

“如果你要离开，”亚茨拉斐尔深深地望进克鲁利的眼睛里，“我也跟着你走。”他的蓝眼睛里藏着锋利的坚冰。

“哪怕我是间谍？”

“哪怕你是间谍。”

“哪怕我会害死你？”

“哪怕我会死。”

“哪怕撒谎是我的本性，我永远无法回答你的某些问题，我们永远会活在隔阂和秘密中？”

“哪怕。”

克鲁利在床上匍匐前进，直到他的鼻尖堪堪凑上亚茨拉斐尔的鼻尖。他垂下眼帘，几乎是害羞地微笑了。

“哪怕你现在就要收拾行李，今天入夜我们就要偷渡出境？”

克鲁利得意地欣赏着亚茨拉斐尔脸上一阵翻江倒海。

“克鲁利，你这个人真是……”亚茨拉斐尔嘴唇抿了又抿，最后憋出了一个大词，“坏。”

克鲁利深以为然地点点头：“我确实是个混蛋。”

这天下午晚些时候，亚茨拉斐尔独自驱车前往城市边缘。他把汽车勉强开进了森林里，并且按照克鲁利吩咐的那样把车钥匙留在了驾驶座脚下。接着他顺着公路路基向前走，直到看到克鲁利远远地朝他招手。他快步走上前去，两人一同钻进克鲁利的车。没等亚茨拉斐尔坐定，克鲁利就立刻发动了汽车。

“我们必须在十二点十五分整到，”克鲁利说。他开车开得很快，但是很稳，“他们只给我这么多时间。”车子顺着公路拐进小路，最后停在了荒郊野外一栋木屋前。

“行李从另外的途径走，”克鲁利下车后按住了亚茨拉斐尔打开后备箱的手，“会有人来处理的。你得腾出手来。”

克鲁利紧紧攥着亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，两个人从屋后疾步穿过树林，期间克鲁利频繁地抬手看表。他们很快接近了第一道铁丝网。已经有人事先为他们剪开了洞口，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利一前一后钻了过去。铁丝挂住了亚茨拉斐尔的衣领，他不作声地用力一扯，将自己解救下来。铁丝网后是一段开阔空地，尽头是一段水泥高墙。哨站的探照灯规律地旋转，光柱一圈圈地扫射着这片区域。克鲁利又拉起了亚茨拉斐尔的手，这次是十指相扣。

“我们有一分钟的时间走过去，”他低声说，“等我们到了墙下，灯光会照到我们十五秒，在光圈里必须保持不动。等到灯光移开，就可以往上爬了。他们在这段时间不会开枪。但时间不超过两分钟。”

亚茨拉斐尔被克鲁利拽得几乎小跑起来，手腕已经被捏得失去了知觉。他紧张地小口呼吸，竭力迈开步子，紧紧跟上长腿男人的步伐。从开车开始，克鲁利就展现出与平时截然不同的状态来——利落、寡言，且总有种隐隐的焦躁。脖子里有些痒痒的，亚茨拉斐尔抹了一把，发现摸了一手湿。是铁丝割伤了他的脖颈，而他几乎感觉不到疼。亚茨拉斐尔什么都没说。一切都会好的，他在心里小声宽慰自己。

他们终于抵达了墙边。他们要等探照灯的光圈转到这边来。克鲁利的呼吸声细不可闻，而亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己喘得像个哮喘病人。在一片黑暗中，一路沉默的克鲁利忽然转身紧紧捧住了他的脸颊，力道之大捏得他生疼。这样靠近了克鲁利，亚茨拉斐尔才发现他的呼吸打着颤，轻而急促。他听见他低声开口：

“会没事的。”

亚茨拉斐尔相信他。

惨白的灯光向他们像海啸的浪峰直扑过来，亚茨拉斐尔刹那间什么都看不见了。先是两三秒的寂静，接着所有噪声爆炸般同时响起来。有人开了枪，四面八方、远处进处都传来吼声。亚茨拉斐尔感到肩胛上被人推了一把，他踉踉跄跄地扑倒墙边，终于分辨出在耳边大吼的是克鲁利：

“抓住！抓住往上爬！”

水泥墙上果然有零散分布的铁质小桩，他刚刚抓住其中两个，忽然身轻如燕地向上升了一段——是克鲁利钳住了他的腰肢把他往上托，让他的双脚有了着落。放开了他的腰，克鲁利又环住他的大腿，借着身高优势，几乎是硬生生把他举上了墙头。

亚茨拉斐尔刚刚找到平衡，就几乎立刻向下探身，向扒在墙上的克鲁利伸出手：

“上来！”

一颗子弹擦着亚茨拉斐尔的鬓角打进水泥墙里，他只觉得耳朵一热，然而浑不在意地将身体更向下方探去，要去拉克鲁利的手。

克鲁利抬起头，一星光亮在他大睁的棕色眼睛里热切地闪烁着。他因为发力涨红了脸，努力向上伸展着胳膊，去够他焦急的爱人的手。

就在两只手刚刚交握的那一刹那，一梭子弹扫了过来，克鲁利痛叫一声，脚下一下失了准头。然而亚茨拉斐尔力大无穷地吃住了克鲁利全身力量在他胳膊上的一坠——手腕，胳膊，臂膀，最后亚茨拉斐尔托住了克鲁利的胳肢窝用力一拽，加之后者腿上使劲向前一扑，两个人一同向后仰倒，从墙上滚落下去。

亚茨拉菲儿是被克鲁利狂乱的吻弄醒的。他刚刚挣扎着睁开眼睛，就被用力揽进了一个充满血腥味道和硝烟气息的怀抱。他感到克鲁利神经质地发着抖，不断地用嘴唇刮擦他的耳廓。因为子弹造成的耳鸣，他好一会儿才明白，那是克鲁利在说话。

“哦天呐我以为你死了，你没有死，我的天使，你没有死”，克鲁利神经质地喃喃，“我的爱，你没死，你没死……”

亚茨拉斐尔抬起手用力回抱住克鲁利瘦削的肩胛。他在全然的安全与幸福中深深地叹息，对克鲁利说：

“我们成功了。我们还活着。”

六月的第一缕阳光穿透了玫瑰色的天幕，笼罩在这对满身尘灰的恋人身上。他们并不年轻，伤痕累累，但他们将用一生的时间相爱、治愈和原谅。如果他们此刻接吻，也许会有一只夜莺掠过树梢，迎着日轮金色的眩光，轻轻地鸣唱自由与爱情。


End file.
